Her Destiny, His Curse and a Prophecy
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: this is an angel/ Buffy story from when she first called
1. The Chosen One

Her Destiny, His Curse and a Prophecy

Her Destiny, His Curse and a Prophecy

Chapter One: The Chosen One

Buffy Summers was aware of the fact that she was not exactly normal however she did her best to be a normal teen even though her parents bought her a gym and workout arena and that she knew twenty different forms of self defense and how to handle a sword and any other type of weapon she could use. However Buffy was as normal as all her friends, which involved all the popular students and people in the town of Los Angeles.

Buffy currently attended the local Hemrey High school where she was the homecoming Queen two years in a row and of course Captain of the cheerleading squad. Buffy laughed at something her mother had just said to her not really paying attention, because she was going over the nightmares she had been having for months now about a female warrior who fights all this evil and then words would come to mind something about a prophecy about the chosen one.

"Buffy are you aright we still have to get you that dress for the school dance that's coming up in a few months?" Joyce asked her daughter quite concerned about her being this spacey.

This jarred Buffy from her thoughts and she nodded before seeing a pair of shoes that she thought was just delightful. She dragged her mother with her to find the perfect dress to go with her perfect shoes.

Her and her mother spent the rest of the day together at the mall until it was time to go home where she would find her father drunk as usual and probably would have to keep an eye on her father and her mother. Buffy knew what her father was like when he was drunk even though her mother denied it she could see it. She missed how her father had given her everything but when it came to Dawn her older sister who was sent to boarding school everything changed. Buffy was sure that Dawn was sent there because her father wanted nothing to do with her as he and Joyce were very young when they had her.

However the upside was that Dawn did not blame her for having all of her father's love and attention in fact she hated the man and after long late night discussions with her sister came to realize that Buffy hated the man just as much as she did. Buffy went to sleep that night hoping that everything would work out for the best.

The next morning Buffy woke up with the sun as usual for her she went for morning run when she felt someone following her around so she ducked out of sight and whipped out her dagger. She swung out of the tree and behind the stranger who then felt the blade against his neck.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Buffy asked the man as she pinned him against the wall of the building.

"My name is Maverick I have been sent to find you at the request of the Watcher's Council," Maverick said slightly taken aback by the girls sense of fashion not to mention her sense of self defense.

"What the hell is the Watcher's council and what does it have to do with me?" Buffy asked not releasing the man from her grip until she knew for sure she could trust him.

"You are the chosen warrior, the slayer one girl in all the world to hunt and destroy the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness. I assume you know what I speak of as you are beyond shock, but in a state of recognition. You have been having the dreams then?" Maverick asked her as she released him.

"Yes, come we should talk about this somewhere else, not here the police have ears and many people are to naïve to think they are not spying on people," Buffy said and Maverick nodded following the girl to her home.

Buffy opened the back door and brought Maverick down the stairs and into her own private workout arena.

"Wow this is a great training facility how did you afford all of this stuff?" Maverick asked never to have known a slayer who was well off in his lifetime.

"Well actually it was a birthday gift really from my parents who are very rich well at least my dad is," Buffy said as she began her normal work out routine.

Since it was Sunday and she had already finished her homework they settled down and began catching Buffy up on her duties as a slayer, on the different types of demons and the different types of evil. Maverick quickly found that Buffy despite looking small was actually very smart and very quick to jump to her defense.

Maverick and Buffy decided since her parents would be home soon they would meet at the school for further training in stealth and slaying ability. Buffy let Maverick out back before locking the door to the gym and heading up the stairs to her room where she showered and changed before starting dinner.

"Hunny we're home how was your weekend?" Joyce asked coming into the kitchen.

"My weekend was alright but I could use with some good quality shopping time," Buffy said and her mother grinned because she was happy that her daughter got whatever was bothering the day before.

"Well let's get supper finished before your father comes home to supper not being ready to eat when he walks through that door," Joyce said helping her daughter finish up her dinner.

Hank came home for dinner which he was happy was on time that night and not like the day before where he came home to find a note from his girls saying they were at the mall. He had snapped and possibly knocked Joyce around but he could not remember. He ate his share then left again he said he had to meet a client at the bar for a few drinks.

Later that night as Buffy was planning to go out with her good friend Charles Gunn she heard her father come home drunk as usual.

She heard a loud thud and crying coming from downstairs so she ran down the stairs to see what happened and found her mother shrinking away from her father so she stepped between them.

"Buffy no get out of the way your father is not angry with you," Joyce said trying to get her daughter out of the line of fire from her father.

"I know but I will not let him hurt you," Buffy said as her father stepped toward her and swung his fist but it did not even get a chance to hit her as she ducked and side kicked him into the wall where he fell unconscious.

Buffy brought her mother to her room where they locked each other in there so her father could not get them.

"Buffy I knew you worked out but how did you get that strong?" Joyce asked her daughter looking concerned.

"Well you know that I have been having nightmares for months now. Well a friend of mine name Maverick told me that I am apart of a higher order of warriors fighting the evil supernatural, like demons and vampires. I am the slayer born to fight those undead creatures of the night who people believe to be myth," Buffy said to her mother.

"Where are you going tonight?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"I have to meet Maverick to go patrolling I will be with him and Gunn who turns out he has a friend who is a vampire with a soul." Buffy said as she went out the window.

Buffy then used her phone to call the police to pick up her abusive father at their home. She then went to the school to meet her friends for their nightly patrol. When she arrived at the school they noticed the handprint on her face.

"Buffy who hit you?" Gunn asked her.

"My father he was drunk once more and was after my mother and I stepped in between and knocked him unconscious," Buffy said.

"OH Buffy are you alright?" Gunn asked.

"I'm fine Charlie, come on let's go," Buffy said walking off towards the cemetery.

Since this was her first patrol she had them watch her and not interfere. Buffy walked using all of her senses and her intuition to hunt the undead and she managed to take out the three freshly risen vamps in one night.

Weeks passed and homecoming was fast approaching but many things in Bufy's life had changed immensely. Due to her father being thrown into jail for life all of his fortune from his will went to Buffy is prize daughter his little champion as he called her in the legal document. Buffy had gained a billion dollar estate and company from her father. The company she decided would be managed and run by her very best friend Charles Gunn who was delighted to take over. Buffy bought her mother and herself new cars and called Dawn to tell her what had happened. Buffy and her mother decided that with her mother's job set up in a place called Sunnydale they would move there at the end of the school year which was almost done.

Buffy decided to go to homecoming with Charles so that they could protect the school if they needed to. Buffy wore a beautiful floor length black gown that hugged at her hips and curves but she made sure that the dress had a long slit in it. She made sure she had her sword and dagger along with her steaks in her gym bag which she would make sure was near her at all times.

Buffy was having the time of her life until the gym doors burst open and a hundred Vampires ran into the room. Gunn and Buffy immediately opened the bag and drew items from it. She chose her mighty sword, Gunn chose stakes and Maverick also came in to use his sword.

She fought the hardest of them all, Charles made sure all of the young students and the principal got out safely. They continued to watch through the glass of the gym, outside and they were impressed. Buffy was saving them all from death, from these ugly faced creatures. Little did they know was that there was one among them watching the slayer carefully.

Buffy spun, kicked, sliced and staked vamps all through out the gym moving faster then even some of them. Angel had to tell himself that this girl was amazingly skilled for just being called, and he smiled. He watched her take out smaller vamps and then bigger ones with style and grace. Then it happened the big boss was against Maverick and Buffy could not get to him, the next thing she knew her watcher and her friend was lying dead at her feet.

"Charles get the hell out of the gym, get out now," Buffy yelled in rage.

Angel saw this and he sympathized with her but he could not bring himself to reveal his being yet so he was forced to watch as Slayer mourned her watcher, and a friend. Buffy jumped into the gym higher then even she thought she could jump. She landed directly in front of Maverick's dead body as if to protect it.

"That's does it buddy I have had enough of you ad your gang of vamps. I want you gone and I guess the only way to do that would be to do it myself," Buffy said angrily.

"Little girl you don't have the strength to best me in sword combat," the boss vamp snapped.

"You have know idea the power I possess," Buffy spat back.

She drew her sword faster then lightning to block his attack. They spun, attacked, defended until Buffy deflected his sword from him and stood over him with two swords. She quickly put them in an x at his throat and sliced his head from his body instantly turning him to dust. The other vamps saw this and they went running for the door. Buffy knew she couldn't let them get away so she put herself between the door and twenty vamps.

"I can't allow you to go out there and hurt any one else that I love tonight," Buffy said and as from inside her she called the fire to her hand.

Angel smiled she had learned magic from her watcher that was pretty hard to believe. This would be an interesting fight.

Buffy also through up a shield so none of the vamps could get out of the way of her fire. She then through fire at one and it spread through out the entire bubble. Once it was finished she put the shield down and the fire simply stopped. It jumped back into her hand and she extinguished it.

By this time the cops decided to intervene in her killing spree and arrest her but the principal quickly came to her rescue.

"Officers unhand this girl, she has saved us all. Those things what ever they were are not human and therefore have no standing with the laws of humanity. This young girl has saved our entire school and the city," Principal Veritas said with a smile.

When the officers unhanded Buffy she heard the students cheer as they came back into the gym all yelling her name. she couldn't believe this, she had let the entire school see her power to protect them and when they should have been scared of her they were rejoicing her.

The principal walked up on stage to announce homecoming King and Queen.

"Tonight before I announce the King and Queen I would like to say thank you to one of our own students who averted a huge crisis here tonight. I watched the vampire I assume it was kill her friend Maverick by sucking his blood dry and let me say that if it weren't for one girl and her friends we would not be standing here tonight. In all honesty we would probably be dead. Now I don't know much about supernatural but if there are more of these creatures I am glad that we have Buffy. Buffy I would like to honor this night by giving you a special award for services to the school," Veritas said from his point on stage.

A woman rushed in with an award that looked like a lone warrior with a sword.

"Principal Veritas this really isn't necessary, this is my destiny," Buffy said from where she stood.

"I know more than you think Miss. Summers, but please accept this as a token of our appreciation. Now I would like to say that we will be losing Miss. Summers next year due to her mother getting a new job in Sunnydale so I wish you and your mother the best of luck," Principal Veritas said handing her the award.

"Now I would like to announce this years homecoming King and Queen. This year our homecoming King is Tyler Rodrigues," Veritas announced as he noticed Buffy trying to get out of there to where Gunn stood waiting for her.

"And this years homecoming Queen is… Buffy Summers," Veritas said and noticed the young blonde stop dead in her tracks.

She watched as Gunn disappeared out the door to let Buffy have this night to herself and she smiled a sad smile.

"Thank you everyone this is such an honor but I'm afraid I must be going. Duty calls and I really just need to be alone. You see the man that was killed was more than just my watcher, my trainer her was a good friend," Buffy said accepting the crown.

"Buffy please stay?" Tyler begged.

"I'm sorry Tyler I have to make arrangements for Maverick he was a very good person and an amazing friend which is more than I can say about you," Buffy said.

Tyler then did something amazingly stupid and tried to grab onto her arm. The entire school watched as her face hardened and she grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"Don't touch me Tyler you lost the right to do that when I found you sleeping with Jessica the night of the party you held," Buffy said and the crowd gasped.

They all parted so Buffy could get through still cheering and thanking her. Tyler got up and proceeded to go after her but was stopped by the principal.

"Let her go Tyler you have hurt that girl enough," Veritas said with a smile because little did they all know that he was also leaving them. If anything happened to the principal in Sunnydale he was promised that position by the school board.

Buffy ran all the way home where she found Maverick's body lying in her yard and Gunn talking to her mother.

"Oh God Buffy you're alright," Joyce said worriedly.

"I'm fine mom. Come on Gunn we have work to do, mom we won't be late," Buffy said with a sad smile on her face.

Charles Gunn lifted Maverick's body from the ground and walked towards the cemetery. She allowed her self to dig a grave for her dear friend. She then laid him in the ground and buried him. They returned home exhausted that night neither one noticed a burly man following them around. He too noticed how sad she was and vowed that this was the last time he would see her cry.

A month passed and things had calmed down from homecoming and finals were fast approaching. Buffy groaned she had been training hard and studying wasn't her thing. But she was an A student so she passed her finals with effortless ease.

"Miss. Summers could I speak with you for a moment?" Veritas asked her.

"Of course Sir," Buffy said as they walked to his office.

"How long did you know Maverick?" he asked her.

"A couple of months why?" Buffy asked.

"Just wondering because believe it or not I was his apprentice, I was becoming a watcher until the council chucked me out for him not doing his rightful job," Veritas said.

"Okay so you know about creatures that go bump in the night big deal," Buffy said.

"My name is Lionnel and I would like very much to help you. Until something happens to the principal in Sunnydale I can't do much but protect the city here. I have been told that I will be transferred to Sunnydale the second something happens. But beware the council will send another watcher and you will have to listen to him," Lionnel said.

"Thanks but I'm not fighting anymore, I made a vow to Maverick that I would never fight again," Buffy said.

"You know it's not that simple, it is your destiny and many people will die if you do not fight the supernatural," Lionnel said and she nodded.

"Is there anything else you needed I have to get home to help mom before I patrol the cemetery tonight," Buffy said.

"No just be careful," Lionnel said and she smiled at him.

A week later she was all packed and ready to leave. Gunn was on a business trip in Italy and would meet them in Sunnydale upon his return. She had not only her car loaded up and ready to go but her long time friend Samantha was driving her mothers car with stuff in it so Joyce could drive the van. It turns out that her friend Samantha was moving to Sunnydale as well but not for another month so Buffy promised to return to help her move as well. One good thing that came out of being the slayer was that her super strength allowed her to move all the heavy furniture effortlessly. Again little did she know that a man in a windowless car was following her to Sunnydale he had become quite taken with the young slayer even if he was over 200 years older then her.


	2. Welcome to the Hellmouth

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Hellmouth

Buffy and Samantha were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Buffy's older sister Dawn. There were only two weeks before the start of school and they were excited to be going to the same high school considering it was a one school town.

Dawn arrived early and was waiting for them when they arrived at the airport. Dawn was then given her new car and followed them back to the house.

Weeks passed and it was the first day of classes for Buffy and Samantha as Dawn decided she would take the year off working with her mother at the Gallery. Gunn had moved into an expensive apartment and was heavily patrolling at night. He tried to convince Buffy too but the loss of Maverick was still too much for her.

"Girls it's time to get up," Joyce yelled up the stairs.

Buffy had already been up for an hour training and cleaning her weapons. Dawn crept into the room to find her younger sister crying with a sword in her hands.

"Buffy are you alright?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine really, it's just Maverick was such a nice guy and I really learnt a lot about my powers from him," Buffy said as her sister wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Mom I'm off to school, I'll see you later," Buffy said running out the door and outside waiting for her were both Gunn and Samantha.

"Good morning guys," Buffy said getting into her car.

When they got to school they were told to go and see the principal who was very impressed with their transcripts. The two girls were told to wait outside while Gunn had his interview with the principal for the history teaching post.

Gunn got his teaching post and they followed him to their first class which was History. Buffy and Samantha ended up sharing their books with Cordelia who offered to show them to the library. When they both got to the library no one was there until a man showed up behind them.

"Is there something I might help you ladies with?" Giles asked.

"Yes I'm Buffy Summers and this is my friend Samantha Rivers we were looking for books," Buffy said.

"I know exactly what you're looking for Miss. Summers," Giles said bringing up a huge volume and placing it on the desk in front of them the title read Vampire.

"That's not what I'm looking for. Come on Sam let's go find that girl we ran into with Cordelia maybe she could help us," Buffy said as they booked it out of the library.

They walked outside to see Willow sitting there waiting for Xander and Jessie.

"Do you mind if we hang out with you Willow? I thought you might be able to help us catch up," Buffy asked her.

"Oh sure I'd love to, we could meet in the library sixth period," Willow said and Buffy cringed.

"Or not, we could meet somewhere else," Buffy said but she was interrupted by Xander and Jessie.

A little while later Cordelia came up to them and told them that gym was cancelled because of the extremely dead guy stuffed in her friend's locker in the locker room. Buffy sighed and excused herself leaving Samantha with her new friends.

Buffy walked into the locker room after breaking the lock with her hands. She moved back the blanket from the boys head and found two little puncture wounds on the boy's neck.

"Damn it not here too," Buffy said and she rushed off to the library. When she arrived she threw her bag onto the table and started her rant.

"Here's the thing you know that boy who they found dead in the locker room well it's the funniest thing he had too little puncture wounds in his neck and his blood was drained," Buffy said marching up to speak with Giles who was coming out from behind the stacks.

"Will the boy rise again?" Giles asked.

"No he's just dead. To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood and then you have to suck theirs it all just a big suck thing," Buffy said before running out of the library.

Xander came out from behind the stacks and was really confused about this stuff. He kept it to himself until he could see her later.

Later that afternoon Willow brought Buffy to the library to get her books for class she too had heard what was going on in Buffy's life and badly wanted to be helpful.

"Buffy would you do me a huge favor?" Willow asked her while they tried to get her caught up in her classes.

"Sure Willow, what did you need?" Buffy asked.

"Could you take me shopping for a whole new wardrobe? Could you also train me in self defense?" Willow asked her not sure how to broach the subject.

"The shopping part I can do but the self defense why would you ask me?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Well I kind of hacked into the schools computer records and found out about you saving Hemrey from gangs. So I thought you might be able to help me," Willow said.

"How about we work on the wardrobe this weekend and considering it is Friday we go to the mall all day tomorrow? The self defense I'll have to think about it isn't something I like to think I do," Buffy said.

"Perfect! Are you coming to the Bronze tonight? I heard Cordelia asked you to go but me and Xander go all the time and I'd really like you to come," Willow asked her.

"Yeah it sounds fun," Buffy said ignoring the glares she was getting from Giles behind her.

"Well Willow come on let's go to my house and we'll get you an awesome outfit for tonight," Buffy said and Willow just nodded.

Later that night both girls were in Buffy's room trying to figure out what to wear when her mother and sister came into the room.

"Are you girls going out tonight?" Joyce asked.

"Oh Mom, Dawn this is Willow she is helping me with catching up in work and I'm going to be helping her with her wardrobe at my request," Buffy said introducing Willow to her mother and sister.

"Ok just be careful with your sacred duty honey," Joyce said with a pleasure.

"What sacred duty Buffy? Are you in some sort of trouble?" Willow asked.

"Willow you know that gang that attacked the Hemrey gym it wasn't a gang of humans it was a gang of vampires trying to attack me for the sole purpose of bringing me down," Buffy said with a sad expression.

"Why would they be trying to bring you down?" Willow asked not sure if they were really having this conversation.

"I am the slayer. One girl in all the world born to hunt the vampires the demons and the forces of evil," Buffy said bringing her through to her secret training room which not only held all of her weapons, but her books she and Maverick collected over the three months they had been training together.

"Wow so all the things that we thought were under our beds but couldn't be by the light of day is really weird. But why is that sword special and hanging on the wall?" Willow asked.

"Will your taking this rather well have you had a run in with strange people have you?" Buffy asked.

"Actually I have I was almost bitten by a man with a weird forehead but a man dressed in black saved me it was just the other night. I didn't get a very good look at the man," Willow said.

"I'm sorry Wills I was busy that night with meeting Principal Flutie that ran way too long," Buffy said and then she frowned.

"It's completely understandable that man is kind of creepy and anyways I am perfectly fine and I would really want to help out. I noticed that your friend Charles and Samantha both help you with research I over heard them having a conversation today," Willow said.

"Thanks Will we could train you as well but it would have to be after school and before the sun goes down. Now come on we have to get to the bronze and meet Xander there. And then you can show off your hot new style," Buffy said as they headed downstairs and out of the house. Sam was staying home to further unpack her things and help Joyce learn how to wet up the new TV. and computer.

They both decided to walk to the Bronze so they could talk and get to know each other better. Buffy could sense someone following them and so she nudged Willow to start walking faster. When she came upon the alley way for the club she made Willow hide and she swung herself onto a thick cable.

A man came around the corner and appeared to be looking for them he started forward and when he was under the cable she swung down and kicked him. She held him to the ground with her foot.

"Is there a problem Miss?" the man asked her.

"Why are you following me?" Buffy replied shakily because she was afraid she might have to kill the handsome angelic face.

"Don't worry I don't bite," The man said waiting for her to allow him to get up.

"Ok so then why are you following me?" Buffy asked again helping the man up off the ground while Willow came over to her to make sure was alright.

"I wanted to make sure your friend was alright and maybe to see the slayer herself in action," the man said.

"What? Willow is fine and how the hell did you know I was the slayer?" Buffy asked.

"A prophecy has been given to me by the Powers that be. I am a vampire with a soul hunting for redemption for what I have done. I want to be helpful so Buffy please don't hate me. I wanted to make sure you were alright as well because I was there watching you the night your watcher was killed," the man said.

"Maverick told me about you, you're Angel. I'm sorry about the surprise attack but I don't like people following me around," Buffy said.

"Thanks well what can I do to help? I hate my kind and there is a prophecy I need to speak with your current watcher about," Angel said with a small smile.

"No I don't do this anymore, I just can't," Buffy said and she walked away with Willow into the bar.

"Damn," Angel said walking after her and into the bar. He hid in the shadows watching her talk with her friends as if she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Damn it you guys I'll be back in a minute," Buffy said and the others nodded. Sam had joined them a little while later watched her walk away towards the stairs and saw the librarian standing on the cat walk.

"You like hanging out with teens what is your deal," Buffy asked.

"This is the perfect feeding ground for vampire, I came to make you understand that this is your destiny and you must be prepared to face this," Giles said.

"Fine then figure out what the harvest means and also why we are apparently standing on the mouth of hell," Buffy said and before she walked away, "I believe in Latin it was referred to as Bocca del inferno," she smiled at his stunned expression and she walked away.

Buffy then noticed that Willow was dancing with a vamp and jumped over the side of the cat walk landing on the pool table. She watched as Angel moved out the back she had known he was there she could sense him and it made her smile because he was looking out for her. She ran out of the room followed by Xander, Charles, Jesse and Sam. They followed her to the cemetery where she found Willow being held by three vamps which shocked Jesse and Xander to know end.

"You guys get out of here, especially you two," Buffy yelled fighting the three vamps.

"What?" Xander said and Jesse started pushing him to run away.

"It's too late for you to go anywhere," Darla said walking out the mausoleum.

"Gunn get them out of here now," Angel yelled attacking Darla.

"Right, I'm on it," Gunn said and he grabbed Sam, Xander and Jesse and started running both Sam and him taking up the rear.

Buffy was having trouble with the one vamp that came up behind her named Luke. She fought hard until he just left leaving her there after being burnt by the cross Angel had given her. Buffy ran outside to find Angel fighting Darla, and twenty others. Sam had gotten both Xander and Willow out of there but Jesse disappeared with the other group of vamps. She couldn't reach him with so many vamps in her way so she fought her hardest to get them all but they ended up running away.

"Damn it Angel your hurt," Buffy said taking his arm and throwing it over her shoulder. "Come on we need to get back to the library and talk with Giles," Buffy said helping Angel along with her.

"Buffy…" Angel began but was very weak. He collapsed so Buffy bent down picked him up and carried him over to where Sam came to get her with her new car a yellow convertible. Buffy smiled as she laid Angel in the back seat while she hopped into the driver's seat and sped to the library.

When they ran into the library Giles was surprised to see Angel with her as he recalled the Council wanted him to stay away from the chosen one, their ultimate fighter. He knew Buffy was more powerful then any of the slayers since the beginning. He knew it was folly to keep the two destined souls apart, she was meant to restore his humanity completely.

"Buffy what happened?" Giles asked running to her aid but she simply by passed him and laid Angel on the couch.

"Sam gets me the first aid kit please," Buffy said and Angel stirred.

"Buffy…" Angel said.

"Don't talk Angel," Buffy said dressing his wound.

"Buffy that won't help, you see there is a prophecy about two warriors the strongest warriors since history began. The powers told me I would be seriously wounded helping a blonde slayer free her friends and that the only way for me to become human again but regain my vamp senses and strength would be to drink of the slayer. But there is a prophecy, Giles will have to tell you," Angel said falling unconscious once more.

"Giles what is he talking about?" Buffy asked the watcher she had been sent.

"The prophecy Angel is talking about has been feared by the watcher's council. The powers that be contacted me about an hour ago giving me a prophecy they predicted. The blonde one shall be the strongest with a souled vampire by her side the two will be unstoppable. The slayer will save the souled one by allowing him to drink of her which will give her soul back his humanity," Giles said.

"In English Giles," Buffy said still trying to stabilize the wound on Angels chest.

"It basically means that you are both destined to help one another and that by drinking your blood you both shall become one, and Angel will have his humanity restored to him but he can keep his vampiric strength and senses," Giles said.

"Then it was you I was dreaming of the last couple of months," Buffy said with a wide smile on her face.

"Buffy he's fading fast," Willow and Samantha said at the same time.

"Angel I need you to do this," Buffy said holding her neck out to him.

"No there has to be another way. Not like this," Angel whispered to them.

"There is no other way you either do this or you die and I can't let you die not when I've fallen in love with you," Buffy said in all sincerity.

"Alright only because I have fallen in love with you since the day you were called," Angel said as he turned and bit into her long slender neck.

He then passed out after drinking some of her blood mixing his with hers. She picked him up and placed him back on the couch and kept vigil near him.

"Buffy you should go home and rest. Your mother and sister are probably worried about you," Giles said, "And I'm not taking no for an answer," he insisted she go home and get some rest.

"Alright, Sam bring my car to the back door of the library we'll take Angel back to my house so we can keep an eye on him," Buffy said.

"No he'll stay here Buffy," Giles insisted.

"Giles I'm taking him with me not only do I not know you very well but I also don't trust you yet. Angel saved me tonight while you hid in the shadows calculating and testing me. Maverick was my watcher and a friend you are just my watcher, being a puppet for the council, where as he was out there with me helping and training at the same time. Old man all you got are your books," Buffy said picking Angel up from the couch and took him out the back door and laid him in her car. She got in the driver's seat and rushed home with Charles, Willow and Xander behind them.

When she got back to her house angel was stirring in the back seat. Charles helped him up and out of the car while Buffy went to open the door.

"Buffy is that you?" Joyce called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, Willow's come to stay the night we're going shopping to work on her style, per her request. I have a friend who was injured saving my neck tonight could he use our guest room?" Buffy asked.

"Oh my gosh of course. Will he be alright?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah he should be, Giles and I patched him up. We'll talk as soon as I get him settled in upstairs with fresh clothing so I can clean his. Charles take him upstairs, Xander could you go into my room and into a box marked Maverick and take out pants and a shirt for him please?" Buffy asked her two male friends.

"Of course Buff, we'll get him cleaned up then have Willow reapply the bandages," Charles said as they helped Angel up the stairs.

Buffy walked into the room and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Honey what's the matter?" Joyce asked.

"It's so confusing, Maverick mentioned a prophecy where the strongest slayer of all slayers will fall in love with the real guy of her dreams who's a vampire with a soul. Love at first sight shall occur and the two will be the strongest force for good ever seen. He will drink of her and his humanity shall be restored," Buffy said.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Joyce asked.

"Angel is the souled vampire this prophecy talks about and the man in my dreams he has been for months. I helped him tonight as he helped me because I felt drawn to him I mean not in a lustful kind of way but passionate. He's like 224 years older then me but he is so caring, when he bit me he was so gentle and kind nothing like the savages I've seen," Buffy said.

"Buffy you sound like you love him," Joyce said.

"I don't know but well maybe," Buffy said.

"BUFFY GET UP HERE HE'S CONVULSING," Charles yelled from up above them.

Buffy didn't need to be told twice she shot out of the chair she was in and yelled, "Lift," and with a wave of her hand she floated like a bullet up the stairs and into the guest room.

Back down stairs her mother smiled, she was happy that her baby girl was in love and that she had found someone who no doubted loved her in return, otherwise vampire or not they would have stayed away from her.

Buffy walked into the room floating on air until she stopped. She grabbed his hand and held it whispering words in Gaelic he could understand, though the others couldn't. He seemed to calm down until he was surrounded in a bright white light which they all had to close their eyes from.

Angel was awake and could feel his heart beat through his flesh when they opened their eyes he was awake and had a small smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked him.

"I'm alright, a little sore but other than that I'm back to my old self with a few benefits from being dead for almost two centuries. The funny thing is I could hear the powers that be in my head and you know what they said; we're both immortal as is two others down here destined to help the two greatly one has strength and endurance the other has brains and magic," Angel said.

"I'm immortal that means my sister is also considering we both have powers from the powers that be," Buffy said.

"We'll just leave you to get your rest Angel," Willow said pushing Charles and Xander out the door.

Buffy looked to Willow and mouthed thanks to her before turning her whole attention back to Angel who was trying to sit up.

"Easy, we had to stitch you up even though you heal fast," Buffy said.

"You don't even know me yet you let me drink from you and you're being so nice to me," Angel said.

"Oh but I feel like I've known you and only you for the past year. You're 241 years old, an ex vampire, you have a tattoo of an angel on your right shoulder blade. You like to brood, you are a history buff, you fight for justice, for good. Do I need to go on," Buffy said.

"No. I guess you don't, I just think with my past I'm inhuman not worthy of you, your love or your kindness," Angel said.

"Angel rest, please you need your strength I'm gunna go and get you something to eat we'll start with broths and juices then work our way up from there," Buffy said kissing his cheek.

"Buffy you're an amazing person and a more amazing warrior," Angel said laying back down on her bed.

"I'm just a girl trying to make a difference. Now rest I'll be right back with something for you to eat," Buffy said kissing his cheek before running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

After she brought Angel something to eat and kissed him goodnight she herself relaxed and slipped into the world of dreams with her sister next door and her two best friends staying in the guest room on the spare beds.

The next morning she woke up earlier than everyone and walked into her training room and began her routine. She grabbed the sword from its place on the wall and began working through her katas when Angel came into the room.

"You should be resting," she said with out even seeing or hearing him come through the door.

"I'm fine I heal fast remember," Angel said grabbing another sword and joining her on the mat.

They looked like they were in a heated battle when Sam brought Willow into the room a couple hours later.

"Wow this is amazing Buffy," Willow said startling the young blonde and Buffy spun around so fast and smiled.

"Thanks give me an hour to shower and get dressed before we go to the mall," Buffy said with a smile.

"Sure," the girls said as Dawn came into the room.

"Hey Dawn," Buffy said but she still looked down.

"Hey sis, you know he would be proud of you," Dawn said knowing she held Maverick's sword in her hands.

"I know but I wish he was still here, he would know whether or not I can trust Giles and the council or if they are just concerned about having a weapon for good," Buffy said as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"It's alright to grieve baby," Angel said kissing the top of her head.

"Well I have to go shower before I go to the mall," Buffy said locking away her emotions once again and left the other two standing there.

"Dawn do u think it's possible to talk to the powers that be and see if we can find away to get him back?" Angel said knowing how much this was hurting Buffy.

"I think so I could do a travel spell one of us would have to go up there to talk with them, or we could summon one of them down here," Dawn said because she would do anything to help Buffy overcome this problem.

"Great lets do that when she goes to the mall this afternoon but we have to be done by the time it comes to go patrolling because I'm not letting her go alone on this one. Especially since she doesn't trust Giles," Angel said and Dawn nodded.

"I will go prepare then," Dawn said with a smile.

Angel went downstairs to talk to Gunn about their situation and he promised to keep the girls busy until Angel called them.

Meanwhile Buffy had just got out of the shower when she was hit from behind but not hard enough to knock her out she turned around to find another watcher there in her home.

"Who the hell are you? And do you know who you're messing with?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Mr. Giles contacted us and told us you were being difficult, Maverick is gone girly and he's not coming back," the man said.

"Well you can shove you're reasons for being here up your ass because I don't work for you," Buffy said as she threw him to the ground tied him up and brought him back down stairs.

When she go downstairs Angel looked up worriedly, "Who's this guy?" he asked moving to her side.

"Oh no you're not supposed to be here, or alive for that matter. Darla was meant to kill you," the man said.

"Shut up you is lucky to be alive after you attacked me coming out of my bathroom," Buffy said guiding him to the door where she kicked him out of the house.

"This day just keeps getting better," Buffy said, "Come one Willow, Sam lets go before any more friends show up," she said grabbing her keys and purse before walking out to her car.

Buffy drove to the mall in complete silence she didn't trust herself to speak yet.

"What happens when we need to use the library?" Sam asked her friend.

"I will drive to Hemrey before I use the library here. I can trust the people back at that school because I know them and they know all about me. Maverick had most of his stuff left in my name so I have all of his books, but he did leave some at the library that the principal keeps in his office for me to use," Buffy said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Where do you want to begin? Willow?" Buffy asked her new friend who was still in awe that Buffy distrusted the new librarian that much although its not like he was just a librarian either.

Back the house Angel, and Dawn began to prepare for the spell they were about to cast.

"So are you going up there or are they being summoned here?" Dawn said, "Because that makes all the difference to whether I'm doing a summoning spell or a traveling spell," she asked the man in front of her.

"Summon them I still don't have the strength to go up there," Angel said and Dawn nodded.

_Magic forces black and white_

_Reaching out though space and light_

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring is the powers that be here_

Dawn said the spell and a blinding flash of white light and the powers that be were standing before them.

"Why have you summoned us Angel?" the powers asked.

"I seek you to bring the man known as Maverick back from the beyond. The slayer deserves something for being made into a weapon for you and the watcher's council seek to destroy her by sending her a man to make her fight alone make her vulnerable," Angel said.

"We agree to do this as long as she never knows it was us we'll make it so that he was seriously wounded and in hospital for a long time," the powers said before snapping their fingers and disappearing once more.

A/N  the spell used in this chapter is not my own it belongs to Charmed with a slight variation.


	3. The Surprise Arrival

Chapter 3: The Surprise Arrival

At the mall Buffy, Sam and Willow were shopping with Buffy's money for new wardrobe and style for Willow. Their next stop was at the salon and spa where they spent the rest of the afternoon transforming Willow into the beautiful girl she always dreamed of becoming.

When they were all done Willow had layered hair and side bangs that was black underneath and red through out her hair. She now wore a mini skirt and a tank top and sandals.

They met Xander, Gunn and their friend Oz in the café where they all stared at Willow's new look and she smiled. This was just the reaction she was looking for. What they did not expect however was Angel, Dawn and a strange man walking towards them. When Buffy saw who the strange man really was she simply stared not believing her own eyes.

"No I watched you die, what sick kind of trick is this?" Buffy asked backing away from them.

"No Buffy it really is me, I was in a hospital for months before Angel found me today and brought me to Sunnydale," Maverick said.

"How exactly do you think you can fool me? Maverick I saw you dead, I felt you for a pulse and found none, you had had your blood drained from you. I'm not an idiot so don't give me the crap that you have been in a hospital for 4 months," Buffy said to them and the when she looked at Angel and Dawn she saw the look of guilt in their eyes.

"We had better discuss this at your home Buffy," Maverick said and Buffy nodded but not before hugging the man she had come to see as a father figure in her life.

Willow, Xander and Oz were very confused.

"Xander we should go, we're meeting the band in a few hours and I seriously need a new strap for my guitar," Oz said feeling quite uncomfortable around the group.

"Yeah, we'll catch you guys later at the Bronze," Xander said and the others nodded saying goodbye to Oz and telling him it was nice to meet him.

Once they left Willow, Sam and Gunn decided to drive back to Buffy's with all the bags. Buffy got into her car with Maverick and Angel while Dawn got into her car alone and they all followed Buffy back home.

Once they arrived she made sure her mother wasn't home and let them all into the house where they then sat around the living room.

"Alright you two have a lot of explaining to do," Buffy said staring at both Dawn and Angel knowing they had something to do with Maverick being alive and well.

"Fine Buffy nothing could ever get passed you could it?" Dawn said and Buffy nodded.

"This morning after noticing you still miserable over his death and clutching that sword like it was a lifeline I couldn't take it anymore so I came down and since Dawn knows more about magic then I do I asked her if there was a to bring him back, we did and that should be all that matters to you baby," Angel said.

"I know who you used to get him back," Buffy said.

_Magic forces Black and White_

_Reaching out through space and light_

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring the powers that be here_

After Buffy finished saying the spell a blinding flash of light appeared and there were the powers that be.

"Why have you once more summoned us here?" the powers asked.

"I summoned you to thank you and to tell you that you alone have my allegiance but not the watcher's council. I will not be their weapon ever again," Buffy stated.

"You are welcome slayer, know this, the watcher's council are on their own side but they do have somewhat control over you Maverick is one of them as is you're new watcher and there is nothing about that we can do. However Giles is not as close to the council as you might think. Good luck slayer and May the powers protect you," the powers said before they vanished before seeing a slightly enraged Buffy still standing there.

"It's true Buffy the council knows I'm alive and they have kicked me out however Giles is you're watcher but even you can give him a hard time like you have been the last month. Trust me I have been keeping an eye on you," Maverick said and Buffy smiled hugging the man once more.

"I'm surprised at you Buffy we all knew he was dead but once again you had to screw up fate," Giles said walking in the door while her mother joined them from the kitchen over hearing everything.

"Listen you may be my watcher but you are not allowed in my home nor are you allowed interfering. It is you're duty to train me and get me ready but I really could kick your ass all the way to hell and back again, so listen well. You will play a minimal role in my life and will observe me and that's it. Oh and you can tell the council to shove their test on my eighteenth birthday I won't go through with it," Buffy said before raising her hand and watched as the man flew from the house.

"Buffy what is going on here? How is maverick standing here alive and well?" Joyce asked coming into the room.

"Well Angel and Dawn used magic to summon the powers that be and brought Maverick back, then I summoned them to thank them and to clarify some things with them. Giles came in ranting about how I messed with fate and that the council would punish me for this but I kind of think he got the point," Buffy said with a smile.

"Alright well you guys have a good night I'm tired and going to bed be careful on patrol Buffy," Joyce said hugging each of her daughters before going upstairs to bed.

"Alright you guys made plans to watch Oz and Xander so go to the Bronze I'll be there as soon as I can after patrolling," Buffy said to Sam, Willow and Dawn.

"No Buffy I can help it's time I started to," Dawn said.

"No I need you at the Bronze this war just escalated, now I have to fight the council as well, Giles will try anything to get me under their control but I can't let that happen. I will also need you to stay sharp as the place is a feeding ground for vamps," Buffy said hugging her older sister who nodded.

"Hey Dawn can you teach me to use magic, I mean I know the basics from some of the books I read but I'd love for you to teach me?" Willow asked.

"Sure but come on we're gunna miss Xander and Oz if we don't get to the Bronze," Dawn said as she headed out the door quickly followed by Sam and Willow.

"Charles I need you to go to L.A. and take care of my father's company they sent me some disturbing papers that I left on your bed, tell them that you are in charge and if they have a problem with that they can call me directly and I'll give it to them good. Don't make me have to come up there though," Buffy said to Gunn who immediately nodded taking the stairs two at a time.

"That leaves the three of us Buffy," Maverick said.

"No way, I'm going alone tonight. You just got back and I'll be damned if I lose you again," Buffy said.

"I'm going with you, remember vampire senses," Angel said and she nodded.

"Buffy where is all my stuff? I'm coming with you too," Maverick said and Buffy reluctantly nodded and walked him into her new training room which was just as impressive as her first one.

Once Maverick was finished getting ready he noticed something missing from his weapons when he glanced at Buffy she had his sword strapped to her back and smiled.

"Missed me that much did you?" Maverick said pointing to the sword on her back.

"Yes after that head vamp killed you I started to fight him myself, when then I kicked your sword into my hand and decapitated him. Then I made sure there was a protective circle around the rest and lit one on fire before the others burned as well," Buffy said.

"Actually Buffy there is a place we must go this weekend as you need the sword you were destined to use, but for now keep mine," Maverick said Buffy nodded even though she was a little confused.

"So does Giles really have to come tonight?" Angel asked Maverick as they left the house.

"Yeah unfortunately, but he's a book worm so I can continue her training with out his interference," Maverick replied to the man.

When they reached the cemetery Giles stood taking notes as Buffy walked around waiting for something, anything to attack so she didn't have to talk to Giles. Angel and Maverick watched her pace up and down through the graves.

Finally three vamps came into view tying a man to a tree to have him for dinner, she immediately took action. She began her fight by attacking the one with a sword and finally she had him down on his knees she decapitated him, than she rolled over a coffin and staked another. By this time the other was about to turn the man tied to the tree she immediately used threw her stake at the last vamp and as he tried to get away she redirected it using magic and struck him in the heart.

"Excellent most excellent, shall we move on," Giles said and Buffy simply rolled her eyes at him before taking Angel's hand and followed him to the exit of the cemetery where she found Darla and she was laughing.

"What's so funny Darla, you're about to meet your maker," Buffy said getting into a fighting stance.

"It's funny that while you are fighting here you're friends are in danger for tonight is the harvest and it's taking place at," Darla said tauntingly.

"The Bronze, Giles you idiot you should have told me, Damn it this is part of your plan to get rid of my friends," Buffy yelled before shooting a fire ball at Darla and she burst into flames.

Buffy ran faster as if she could float on air and then she did she yelled lift and flew through the clouds faster then possible.

Meanwhile Dawn, Sam, Willow, Xander, and Oz were all sitting in one area close to the stage. Then they saw a vamp get up on the stage and they were shocked and then they remembered Buffy saying something to Giles to figure out something called the harvest.

"Damn it Oz find a way out of here. Sam do you have any stakes with you?" Dawn asked as she practiced summoning a fireball.

"Alright Willow get as many people out as you can, Xander go with her," Sam ordered as they dashed up the stairs to hide. They all hoped Buffy would get there and fast.

Just as Luke was about to drink from Cordelia Buffy crashed through the window on the plank and immediately she kicked the boys downstairs,

"Slayer," Luke said.

"You didn't think I'd miss this did you?" Buffy asked.

"I want blood, I want yours," Luke said.

"Be right down," Buffy said as she saw Sam and Dawn get ready on the catwalk to get rid of as many vamps as they could.

Buffy did a handspring over the catwalk and landed on the pool table where she was then immediately attacked, she used a cue to slay the two vamps while Dawn took out the third from above.

Buffy rushed at Luke and attacked with a fury. Angel burst through the front door and attacked more vamps on the ground. They made a formidable team; they took out enough vamps that the others left. She threw the cue in her hand through the small glass window letting in light.

"You forgot about something, sunrise," Buffy said and as Luke thought he would burn she staked him while saying, "Is in another nine hours moron," she said and as she stood up ready to fight the rest of the vamps took off running.

Oz, Xander and Willow came out of their hiding spot as both Sam and Dawn came down from the catwalk.

"What were those things?" Oz asked kind of shocked.

"Everything that you ever thought could be by your bed at the end of the night are real, Vampires," Willow answered shyly because she had had a crush on Oz since she was younger.

"I kind of thought so I mean I've believed in the supernatural ever since the night my sister was killed, drained of all her blood," Oz said.

"I'm sorry Oz," Buffy said as they walked out of the Bronze and headed towards Buffy's house.

Half way there Buffy and Angel both stopped dead in their tracks they could feel someone coming from behind them.

"Guys keep going, we'll catch up," Buffy said as they swung up onto the cables above them. They found Jesse lurking around the corner. They had all thought him to be dead but they were wrong and it was no wonder that only Buffy and Angel could tell someone was there.

Buffy jumped down swinging down the same way she had sprung Angel the first time she caught someone following her. But with out giving him a chance to speak he had a steak through his heart and was dusted within seconds.

Angel took her hand and they walked the longer way back to her house they hadn't any time to themselves.

"Buffy are you sure you're o.k.?" Angel asked.

"What do I have to be upset about Angel?" Buffy asked him.

"With us bringing back Maverick," Angel said.

"Of course I am but I do not think Dawn should be getting this involved but hey she'll do what she's gunna do," Buffy said with a smile.

"Would you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me in L.A. tomorrow night?" Angel asked.

"But Giles has me scheduled tightly I don't get much time to myself lately let alone to do anything else. I'm patrolling every god damn night and training after school," Buffy said.

"We could glamour your sister and make her you for a while. He would never know she's just as good as you," Angel said.

"Alright I'll go if Dawn says she can fill in for me for a while," Buffy said with a wide smile on her face because she would be going on her first date with Angel.

They finally got back to the house and were immediately commanded into giving their friends all the details of what took them so long to get home.

"We could feel something following us so we took the long way back here to give us time not only to talk but to catch us a vampire as well," Buffy said.

"Sam; can I talk to you for a minute?" Angel asked her.

"Sure," Sam said following Angel out of the room.

"Dawn I need you to do me a favor," Buffy said to her sister.

"I need you to do a glamour tomorrow night and patrol for me. There is something I need to do," Buffy asked her.

"Of course you know you only need to ask," Dawn said with a smile.

"Willow we'll start you're training when I get back. Dawn you can start teaching her magic if you want but make sure you stay away from the watcher until I can figure out if he is trustworthy or not," Buffy said as she sat between Dawn and Willow.

"Buffy is Willow staying here tonight?" Joyce asked as she came into the room.

"No actually I am going to live with Sam and her mother because my parents have decided to travel the world together. I told them I wanted to stay here and finish my education so Sam and her mother are keeping me at their place," Willow said as she walked over to the door and joined Sam who had just finished talking with Angel.

"That's awesome Willow, I'll see you when I get back tomorrow night. I have a bail tomorrow from school. Angel and I have to drive down to L.A. he has some business to take care of there and I have to check on the company and its progress." Buffy said.

"Okay well I guess we'll see you Tuesday then. I'll tell Xander and Oz where you both are and then we'll all do something when you come home." Willow said.

"Thanks Willow, oh and don't forget that Oz has just as much of a crush on you as you do for him," Buffy said making Willow blush as she went outside.

"Dawn you do realize that you'll be the one pulled out of school by mom tomorrow as you'll have to go as me," Buffy asked her sister who just nodded before heading up to bed. Joyce followed not long after leaving Buffy to say goodnight to Angel.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the guest room?" Buffy asked as they talked at her door.

"No I have to get back to the manor and make sure things are good there. Plus there seems to be a full house here until Maverick gets on his feet again," Angel said kissing her passionately.

"Good night baby I love you," Angel said.

"I love you too Angel," Buffy said as she watched him walk away before closing, locking the door and going to her room to sleep.

The next morning Buffy woke up very early and very happy. She decided to throw on her work out clothes even though Angel was the only one now that would spar with her because she had tapped into her full potential as a slayer much to the dismay of Giles and his precious council.

She began her extreme work out only being interrupted by her mother when she knew Buffy needed to help Dawn with the glamour and then get ready to get on the road to L.A.

Buffy and Dawn set up in the bathroom to make sure the spell works as they had only done it a couple of times.

_Who you were, you're now another_

_Take the face of Buffy Summers_

It worked for them, and the spell could only be removed if someone removed it, and they were the only two with the spell. They could only use it because they were the ones that wrote it. Buffy ran into her own bathroom and got ready by showering and dressing. She grabbed everything she would need for her little trip. She kissed her mother goodbye and left, as she had to pick up Angel.

She loved that he could be human once again, than he could go into the sun and be around all the time. He was waiting for her at the mansion when she pulled up in her convertible he smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Buffy asked as she leapt out of the car and approached him.

"Being able to go in the sunlight is actually very amazing since I've been a creature of the night for so long," Angel said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight.

"Yeah it definitely suits you," Buffy said kissing him.

They immediately left, on their way to L.A.

Meanwhile Dawn was just getting out of the house for school. Maverick was still upstairs training and preparing for the nightly patrol which he and Dawn had to do. However he was impressed with how much magic both girls could do especially if they could write their own spells. Giles wouldn't even know the difference between the real Buffy and Dawn.

Dawn got into her yellow sports car, since both her and Buffy drove that Giles wouldn't suspect a thing. When she arrived at the school Willow, Sam and Xander were waiting for them. Willow looked great as did Sam and Dawn had to laugh at the way the boys were drooling over them and Cordelia's jealous stare.

"Morning guys," Dawn said.

"Morning Buffy," they said and Dawn smirked the plan had worked.

"Actually if you could keep a secret I'm not really Buffy, it's Dawn," Dawn said and they all laughed.

"Nice glamour Dawn," Sam said but not loud enough for anyone to hear especially Giles who was watching them from afar.

"Thanks Buffy and I did it this morning, you guys can't tell the librarian he has to think I'm Buffy," Dawn said to them.

"Why where did Buffy go?" Xander asked.

"They went to spend the day in L.A." Dawn replied.

"Why L.A.?" Willow asked.

"There is something wrong at the company according to Charles. She is needed there to sort out an issue. Then Angel is taking her out to dinner just the two of them." Dawn said smiling.

"Awww that's so cute," Willow said as Oz came to join them.

"Morning Buffy," Oz said as he sat down beside Willow and Sam.

"Actually I'm Dawn," Dawn said, "It's a glamour to make it seem that I'm Buffy."

"Cool," Oz said with a smile.

"Well we should probably go to the library so the Librarian knows I'm here," Buffy / Dawn said standing up and following her friends to the library.

Meanwhile Buffy and Angel were just reaching the company gates when she suddenly got really nervous as she has owned the company but this is the first call she has gotten where she had to come there to sort out a problem.


	4. Problems at the Summers Company

Chapter 4: Problems at the Summers Company

Buffy and Angel arrived at the gate to the company and found a guard posted there.

"Ah Miss. Summers you have arrived I shall tell Mr. Gunn immediately," the guard said.

"Thank you, now if you can let us through I'd be very happy," Buffy said.

"Of course Miss. Summers," the guard said immediately opening the gate and letting them pass through.

Buffy and Angel parked in her father's old parking space and headed up to the door where Charles was waiting for them.

"Angel long time no see," Charles said shaking his hand.

"Buffy we have a big problem here, there is a secret lab in the plans but no one here knows what goes on down there. Apparently they send food supplies down there every week to the people who live and work down there," Charles said.

"What?" Buffy said.

"Charles are you telling us that there is a lab that no one can get into but Hank Summers?" Angel asked.

"Yes I am, but all you need is a drop of blood Buffy to get in. I have my suspicions in this; I think your father knew a lot more than he was letting on. This might require a visit to the jail," Charles said.

"Well than let's get this over with," Buffy said.

"Miss. Summers you can't be down here. Your father left implicit instructions," the secretary said.

"Don't you know I own this company now? I don't give a damn about what my father said, I am in charge here now," Buffy said pricking her finger and dropping blood into the DNA analyser.

The door immediately opened and she was faced with a bunch of vampires.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are a bunch of vampires in this building? Why are they in this lab? Somebody better start talking or they are seriously going to see the strength of a Summers," Buffy said to the room full of vamps along with Gunn and Angel.

"Ah Miss. Summers it's about time you have come down here I figured your father would have told you about this place long before now," a lab technician said coming into the room from a closed door on the other side.

"What's going on here? What's your name?" Buffy asked seriously getting pissed off.

"Your father and myself have been experimenting with vampire blood, we are trying to come up with a weapon for the government to use. My name is Dan," the lab technician said.

"You have no idea the forces you and my so called father are dealing with," Buffy said, "How in the world did you get all these vamps locked down here."

"They were all willing as they got fresh blood and humans," Dan said.

"Get out of here now, there are forces here you could not understand I am destroying this project and if you have a problem with that, just try to stop me," Buffy said getting ready for the fight of her life.

Dan lunged at Buffy but knowing that he was human she simply incapacitated him and threw him into the elevator.

"Charles take him upstairs and have him arrested for murder," Buffy said.

"How are you going to prove murder?" Angel asked who had been quiet until now.

"Easy with the blood down here and the dead bodies," Buffy said pointing to the open door in the back room of the lab.

"Right, now shall we deal with the rest of the problem before the police get here?" Angel asked his beloved and she laughed pulling out her sword and tossed a stake to him.

They opened one door after the other staking and decapitating vampires. They got through that very quickly and then went top side to confront the police and the detectives.

"Miss. Summers how is it that no one has found this place since your father has been in jail?" John asked; the same detective who took her father away from her home.

"We haven't known about this because I'm having a staffing problem. My vice president Charles Gunn contacted me as soon as he saw evidence of money being taken for experiments that were not there. They simply didn't exist. I may only be seventeen but I am not a stupid girl. Charles is taking the books and going through them for months, he just found the problems and confronted the secretary who knew about the secret lab but not what went on in there," Buffy said.

"Did you know what was being done with all the human experiments Miss. Summers?" John asked her.

"Of course not, if I would have known what was going on here it would have been dealt with immediately. I'm sorry detective my father had this as a pet project, he's the one running the entire thing along with that technician over there his name is Dan. You should speak with my father about what went on down there and why they insisted on murdering innocent people. It appears they were food or something because their blood was drained," Buffy said.

"Thank you for your cooperation Miss. Summers. Is there a number I can reach you at, especially if we need you for trial against your father and Dan?" John asked.

"Of course, you may reach me on my cell; 735 – 585 – 9498," Buffy said and Angel laughed quietly knowing that was rarely a way to reach her as she never had the thing on.

"Can we go now I have a huge meeting with the entire staff, and then a dinner date. To which at the end I will be driving home to Sunnydale," Buffy said.

"Of course you may, thank you for my time," John said as he watched to young girl take the tall, dark man's hand and go into a large conference room where Charles Gunn had arranged a huge staff meeting.

In the conference room Buffy walked through the door and everyone shut up but the guys all turned and stared directly at the young girls chest like immature school boys. Angel growled loudly at them scarring them and they immediately looked away from the young girl.

"LISTEN UP, YOU ALL HAVE ENOUGH WORK HERE FOR YOU TO DO. NOW I WANT A MONTHLY REPORT HANDED INTO CHARLES, THEY WILL INCLUDE THE AMOUNT OF MONEY SPENT FOR YOUR LABS AND THEY WILL INCLUDE ANYTHING NOT OUT OF THE BOOK. IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG I WANT A REPORT ON IT. IF HE EVEN SUSPECTS THERE IS AN UNAPPROVED EXPERIMENT GOING ON THERE WILL BE AN IVESTIGATION. I'M A VERY BUSY WOMAN AND I CAN'T COME DOWN HERE EVERY MONTH SO YOU WILL HAND IN MONTHLY REPORTS TO CHARLES AND THEN WE WILL HAVE A MEETING LIKE THIS EVERY TWO MONTHS WHERE I COME DOWN AND INSPECT THINGS. DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?" Buffy yelled throughout the room.

A chorus of 'yes Mames' could be heard throughout the room.

"Now that that is complete I want to know names of all the people involved in this so called experiment my father was running in that secret lab," Buffy demanded.

"Miss. Summers the only ones involved in the secret lab was your father, Dan and myself," the secretary said.

"Very well, we will be shutting down for a few days to get things cleared up with the police, then I expect business to get going again," Buffy said dismissing them and walking out of the place hand in hand with Angel.


End file.
